Marshall Eriksen
Marshall Eriksen é uma personagem ficcional criada por Carter Bays e Craig Thomas, interpretado por Jason Segel. Ele é o melhor amigo de Ted Mosby e marido de Lily Aldrin. Marshall é um advogado com o sonho de trabalhar numa firma para salvar o ambiente, mas actualmente trabalha no sector corporativo para ganhar algum dinheiro para ele e para a Lily. Informação sobre a personagem Marshall conheceu o Ted e a Lily no primeiro dia do primeiro ano na Wesleyan University. Marshall formou-se em direito. Ele é licenciado na Columbia Law School, e vem de St. Cloud, Minnesota. Ele já não pode fazer afundanços porque tem uma lesão chamada anca de dançrino. Mesmo tendo 1,95m, ele é o membro mais baixo da sua família. Um burro, supostamente, comeu-lhe as calças em Trenton, e na despedida de solteiro do Bill, tiveram que lhe tirar várias moedas do estômago. Marshall frequentemente usa a palavra "lawyered" numa discussão usando factos e números. Não há uma tradução certa para portugês. O termo tornou-se mais ou menos uma catchphrase para ele, e já usou outras versões. Ex: "universed", "lawyered... of nature". Marshall é extremamente leal aos seus amigos, em espicial ao Ted, o seu melhor amigo. No fim da Temporada 1, os seus planos para o seu casamento são desfeitos quando a Lily consegue um curso de Verão de pintura, o que leva a uma discussão entre os dois, e ao cancelamento do casamento, indo Lily para São Francisco. Ele e a Lily voltam a ficar juntos outra vez a meio da Temporada 2, ficam noivos outra vez, e até são casados por 12 segundos em Atlantic City. ''O seu casamento acontece durante os últimos dois episódios da Temporada 2. Marshall acidentalmente atingiu a Lily no olho com a rolha de uma garrafa de champanhe, na noite em que ficaram noivos (pela primeira vez). De outra vez, ele (também acidentalmente) apunhalou-a com uma espada durante um duelo com o Ted para decidir quem ficava com o apartamento depois de Marshall se casar. Marshall é muito bom em jogos, tal como foi mostrado no episódio [[Game Night|''Game Night]]. Ele ganha sempre, o que causou que o grupo o pusesse a organizar as suas noites de jogos, com a condição de que Marshall não jogasse. Marshall pensou que isto queria dizer que ele inventasse os seus próprios jogos, e ele fá-lo: Marshgammon, que "incorpora as melhores partes de vários jogos" com a notável excepção do gamão. É revelado na Temporada 1 que ele, os seus irmãos e o seu pai também jogavam um jogo inventado por eles todosos dias de Acção de Graças : BaskIceBall, contudo Marshall explica que é só uma desculpa para os rapazes da sua família de andarem à porrada. Quando o grupo estava a jogar em Atlantic City, no episódio ''Atlantic City'', Marshall foi o único a perceber o jogo maluco chinês que o Barney estava a jogar. Na Universidade, ele e o Ted jogavam um jogo chamado "Zitch Dog" nas suas viagens de carro, mostrado em ''Arrivederci, Fiero''. O Marshall até ganhava enquanto dormia. Além disso, o Marshall também é um bom dançarino, visto no episódio ''Okay Awesome'', ele passou alguns minutos na casa-de-banho à procura de analgésicos, e saíu de lá num estado eufórico. Marshall tem um grande interesse, e às vezes preocupação, com comida. Em episódios como ''The Pineapple Incident'' e ''Drumroll, Please'', enquanto os outros estam curiosos sobre a vida amorosa do Ted, o Marshall está mais preocupado com a origem da comida nas histórias de Ted. Ele come muito frequentemente, consumindo coisas tais como pipocas e gelados, em resultado das suas emoções. ta procurando o que aqui ainda? vai dormir. Marshall is quite a bit strong, which makes his slaps so funny. Marshall é também um lutador muito bom, mostrado em ''The Fight'' quando ele deitou abaixo Doug (um empregado no MacLaren's conhecido pela sua queda para a violência) com um soco. Ele aprendeu a lutar enquanto crescia porque ele e os seus irmãos costumavam lutar, até mesmo com armas (tais como canecas com chocolate quente) e a jogar o extremamente violent desporto "Baskiceball". Trivia *Marshall nasceu em 1978, na vida real, o actor Jason Segal que interpreta Marshall nasceu em 1980. Categoria:Personagens de:Marshall Eriksen en:Marshall Eriksen es:Marshall Eriksen it:Marshall Eriksen uk:Маршал Еріксен